


Daytime TV

by Akaicchi



Series: Requests and Commissions [9]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fever Dreams, Multi, Orgy, POV First Person, Was it a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: The murders in Inaba have been causing way too much stress to build up for everyone’s favorite detective. So he hallucinates the Feathermen coming out of his TV for an orgy. That’s how people usually deal with these things, right?





	Daytime TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RibbonOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOnline/gifts).



> For Riqqon, without her this whole abomination would never have been possible. <3  
> Thank you for reading!! I'm here to post only quality ;D

Daytime TV

_Watching TV—_

_I was just watching TV. Drinking and watching TV—Not drinking too much, I didn’t think. But I had to have been. Had to have fallen asleep, too. Because then it all went to..._

_Not quite shit. I think that’s a little too harsh. It’s not ‘bad’, just confusing as hell._

_What’s even going on?_

_Why are these people here? Who are they? I don’t understand—_

It’s a goddamn orgy in the middle of my living room, is what it is.

Eight of them, dressed up in their super sentai outfits. Feather Falcon, and Eagle, and Owl and whatever else the fuck those birds even are. They jumped out, lined up in a formation and ran at me.

I was dragged off the couch and onto the floor. I screamed and swore, trying to fight them, thinking I was getting robbed! But then the strangest thing happened: _they started stripping me_. When one of them grabs onto my dick I actually relax a little.

—Because now I know it’s a dream. There’s no way this could be real. People coming out of my TV, dressed as the guys from that kids’ show, just to fuck me?

I mean, it’s been a while, and this isn’t a terrible dream, but what the hell is my subconscious repressing to come up with _this_??

And their damn voices! Their voices all sound so familiar, but are laced with such a demonic sarcasm that I can’t imagine knowing any of these people.

There’s a shorter guy with a deep voice over in the corner. He’s going on about this whole thing being a worthless, useless stunt that I won’t even remember. That there’s no reason for any of them to do anything at all; that humans are too strange for him.

They take turns fucking me or letting me fuck them, and then they leave. The whole damn thing is over so quickly and they’re climbing back into the TV, leaving me alone and naked and so, _so_ baffled.

I manage to put my clothes back on before lying down on the floor. Probably the quickest way to stop dreaming is to act like I’m sleeping, I suppose.

The next thing I know, Yuu’s shaking me awake, saying he’s going to start on dinner. I must’ve been asleep a lot longer than I thought.

He begins to walk away, only to grab a bag and familiar-looking red mask from the table. He’s heading for the stairs, so I stop him.

“Yuu, wh-what the hell is _that_?” I stumble over my words.

“Oh, it’s for my job at the daycare. I dressed up for the kids today, an—”

“Got it,” I cut him off, assuming that’s what caused my fever dream in the first place: seeing that outfit lying around.

I reach for a can of beer, thirsty, but there’s none left inside. I roll the empty can under the table and it makes a different noise than it should; not can against can.

I reach underneath the table and grab ahold of...

 _A belt._ Looks like it matches the rest of Yuu’s damn costume that caused this whole incident.

“Oi!!” I yell. “Lost your belt!”

“Hmm?” Yuu vocalizes. I can hear him looking through his stuff. “No, I’ve got mine right here.”

I look down at the thing in my hand. It’s very real; it’s got weight and fabric and—

_And what the fucking fuck happened here?_


End file.
